Take Me Home
by 9thForever
Summary: Nikki pursues an armed robbery suspect, only to be injure while on the job. Oneshot.


Blinking, everything was side ways, dark, blurry. What had happened? Nikki tried to further consciousness back into her vision, only to have her head spin as she tried sitting up. The second any pressure or movement touched her arm, pain consumed her body. Writhing in pain, she held back a whimper. Her body was shaking, cold, wet. Reaching over she grabbed her left shoulder and began applying pressure to her wound. Relentless pain was shooting through her body as she felt her head grow lighter until she passed out again.

The next time she came to someone was smacking her cheek repeatedly, saying something. She couldn't hear a word, the ringing in her ears thoroughly silenced the voice. Her eye rolled, not focusing, until once again she fell unconscious.

A steady monogamous beeping woke Nikki; she stared aimlessly at the ceiling, before her stare drifted to the monitor beside her. There were chords taped to her body, checking her vitals. As she tried to remember what exactly had happened, her eyes clenched tightly.

A robbery had been called in, she was a few minutes back. When she pulled up a fellow partner was chasing the suspect. She followed, after cutting through the alley, the suspect fired at her, and the partner. She vaguely remembered discharging her weapon once, possibly twice, but wasn't sure if she had hit them. Before too long, blood was quickly pouring from her arm and shoulder. Her memory flashed to the ambulance twice. Then the bed.

With her fine arm she rubbed her forehead, aching in every muscle. Moving was a mistake, one she regretted. With a heavy sigh she forced herself to lay idly in the bed, watching the heart monitor. Was it all just a dream?

After a knock on the door, a nurse came in and began taking her vitals.

"Dr Han will be in shortly." Mainly out of anger, Nikki stared towards the monitor, not wanting to acknowledge her when she came in.

"Hey.." Julie Han was awfully quiet, her voice sounded hoarse and heavy. Her eyes were nervously fluttering around the bed Nikki laid in, not settling on one particular area. She took the chart from the foot of the bed before stepping to a small cabinet and grabbing a few other objects. Relief crept it's way over her as she saw Nikki watching. When she stood beside her, pretending to read the chart (because she already had) Nikki made the act of watching be much less subtle, and more obvious.

"I haven't seen you since that night, when I asked you to leave." Julie choked out, barely audible. "I didn't want the next time to be like this, to see you hurt, ever."

"As if what you did to me didn't hurt?" Anger, distain, resent- Nikki's voice was loaded with emotion.

"It wasn't meant to.. I'm sorry." Tears finally broke past their barriers, and Julie reached to stop them. "I'm so sorry, Nikki."

Exhaling, Nikki settled for watching the monitor again, trying to block out Julie's cries. Truth be told, she couldn't. They had only broken up for a few weeks, but Nikki still had feelings for the woman. Fresh, unrestrained feelings. Her head shook, gradually shaking more. She couldn't see the woman she still loved hurting, especially at her expense

"Julie... It's okay." Shaking her head had been a bad idea as dizziness set in. "I'm in good hands." A small smile broke out on Julie's face due to Nikki's attempt to make a joke.

"You haven't slept, have you?"

"No. You could always tell, huh?" Julie finished wiping her cheeks dry with the back of her hand.

"Were you on call?"

"No," Julie placed the chart board back in it's spot; "surprisingly I'm still your emergency contact."

"I still.."

"You almost bled out, Nikki." Julie spoke gravely, jaw clenched. She clearly was distraught. Pursing her lips, Nikki withheld her comments and remained silent. "You don't know what it'-"

"I do. I almost lost you as well. Don't make me go through that again. I can't relive that."

"Okay." Almost in a desperate manor, Julie was writing down her assessments of what she did, logging her work. "I have to change your bandage and clean your wounds." Professionalism took over as the doctor removed the bandage and wiped it clean. She placed the clean bandage on the wound, taping it in place. Julie's thumb dragged over the tape, assuring it was doing it's purpose. Although finished, she couldn't bring herself to let go.

"Jules?"

"Yes?" Her soft voice barely filled the room.

"When can I be discharged?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I suppose." Sighing, Julie kept talking. "I don't suggest it though. You need to replenish your own blood first- you'll probably have headaches and dizziness until then."

"Would you take me home?" All traces of oxygen felt as if they had been sucked away from the room, halting Nikki's breathing. Julie felt the awkward tension, her brain quickly mulling over the proposition.

"Of course, Nikki. I would do anything for you." Even though the words pained her to say, Julie meant them.

"Thank you."

"I've finished here." Glancing down at her arm, Nikki hadn't noticed the sling that was now strapped to her arm. As she closed her eyes to prepare for the inevitable sleep that was approaching, Nikki felt a warm hand on the side of her head. Without looking she could feel the heat pouring off Julie's body as she had leaned in; soft lips planted themselves on her forehead.

"Please, please try and rest. I know it's difficult, but you need it. I'd be lost without you." The heaviness took over, and before Nikki could finish listening, the medicine that coursed through her body edged her towards sleep.


End file.
